Existence
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 173. Existence: "Sometimes, Kuroko wonders about his existence."/ "Akashi Seijuro knew that his existence was the only thing that mattered to some people."


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 173: Existence**

Sometimes, Kuroko wonders about his existence.

It's not like he's important anyways. Everybody forgot that he has even entered a room. Even his family forgot at least once a day. Not to mention that he's pretty plain. Sure, he has blue hair, but that's the only interesting thing about him. Nobody paid attention to him because he had no significant qualities. Even his teachers forgot about him and accidentally don't give him a quiz or a test, and they try to punish him for skipping class even though he was there the entire time.

It's not like his existence was important. He didn't feel as if he was even alive. He didn't even bother trying to change his situation. It was fact. It was **absolute**.

Then the Generation of Miracles came. They shined brighter than him at first, but then he earned the right to be called an equal by them. He learned misdirection, and his existence actually _mattered_. Six people put the effort to remember that he was _there_. They knew that he was actually there and that he was a human being in the world.

Then it all crumbled to ruins. The Generation of Miracles surpassed his skills, and his existence was forgotten again, but the pain was worsened because he _craved_ that sweet relief from the world. But he knew that he wasn't supposed to be cared for by anybody. It was his fate.

Then he went to Seirin and everything changed _again_. He not only got the sweet relief that he had been craving for, but he completely banished his supposed fate. He knew that the Seirin team was going to be there for him no matter what. He knew that Kagami would never forget that he was there. His existence mattered to them, and they mattered to him. He got the Generation of Miracles with them. They were everything to him.

Now, Kuroko knew that he did exist. It was only a matter of finding the right people to acknowledge it.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro knew that his existence was the only thing that mattered to some people.

People only cared about him because he is the heir to the Akashi business and that he could ruin their life with a simple snap of his fingers. He was expected to do everything and anything _perfectly_. If he even messed up just a tiny bit, he would be punished. He was expected to be different from his father, who actually can't help but have an affair once in a while, and his mother, who came from a background of absolute nobodies, and she died being murdered by the person who was supposed to marry Akashi's father, but instead he fell in love with Akashi's mother and called the wedding off. He was supposed to make smart decisions but work hard at the same time. He was forced to not take shortcuts. He had to do everything that his mother and father failed to fulfill, which is to be the perfect leader for his father's business.

Akashi was introduced to basketball by one of the somewhat rebellious maids for his father. He fell in love with the sport because it was fascinating to play a game that uses physical as well as mental abilities. It was a way to improve himself to become a better leader because if he couldn't lead a team of basketball players, then how is he supposed to run a company?

Akashi knew that his existence was important to most people, but he doesn't like it to be that way. They think that he is better than all of them. His existence was the only thing that people cared about. They didn't even bother to find out the person beneath the skin. They didn't bother to care about what he wanted. His future was paved in stone. It was only a matter of polishing it.

Then he met the Generation of Miracles. They made him try to fight back. They stuck with him for three years, which was long enough to figure out his personality. They bothered to do things that other people didn't try to do. They made him different.

Akashi came to a realization once he figured out that he had 'Emperor Eyes'. He learned that since he could see the future, it was only a matter of changing it.

He applied that philosophy to his life. He knew that he could become a professional basketball player or even a professional shogi player instead of the head of a company. He disowned his heritage, said his goodbyes to the people who he actually cared about (which also included the rebellious maid that introduced him to basketball), and up and left.

That day, Akashi was able to change what people thought of his existence.

**I was debating on who to talk about, so then I decided to do both of them.**

**I'm pretty sure that now you want all of the Generation of Miracles' perspective on themselves, but I plan on going back after my challenge and seeing which ones I should expand. I'll also be editing some things.**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
